1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device, and more particularly to a steering device for a ratchet screwdriver.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ratchet screwdriver includes a body having a receiving hole defined therein and two receiving tanks radially defined therein. The receiving hole communicates with the receiving tanks. The two receiving tanks are formed with an angle relative to each other. Each receiving tank has two parallel sides formed thereon. A block sheet tank is defined in front of the receiving hole. A ratchet wheel has an annular teethed portion. The annular teethed portion is received in the receiving hole. Two teethed blocks are respectively received in the receiving tanks. Each teethed block has one end formed with teeth for engaging with the annular teethed portion, the other end formed with a block portion, and a sheet extending from a side thereof. Each block portion has an elastomer sleeving therewith and received in the receiving tank. A cover is sleeved on the body and has a through hole defined therein. The cover has a groove defined therein. A protrusion is formed on the groove. A block sheet is received in the block sheet tank. The ratchet wheel and two teethed block are restricted by the block sheet to prevent from detaching. When the ratchet screwdriver is operated, the cover is rotated, the protrusion is abutted against the sheet of the teethed block such that the teethed block is detached from the annular teethed portion. The ratchet driver is able to be clockwisely rotated for driving a workpiece and couter-clockwisely rotated for ratchetably skipping the teeth.
However, the sheet of the teethed block needs an extra process to be manufactured. The sheet has a thinner thickness and a smaller size such that the sheet has a week structure. The sheet is easily worn by the protrusion due to a long time using.
The present invention has arisen to obviate/mitigate the disadvantages of the conventional screwdriver.